


Bright Future

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 30 prompts used: Luna/Padma, summer, evening, Ravenclaw, sex in water (implied).





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 prompts used: Luna/Padma, summer, evening, Ravenclaw, sex in water (implied).

There was a double leaving feast for the first time in Hogwarts history but never had their been eighth years as well as seventh finishing school at the same time.

Once the festivities were over, students spilled out onto the grounds to enjoy the summer evening, their last at Hogwarts.

Padma left her sister with her house-mates and headed toward the lake. She still remembered her shock when Parvati sorted into Gryffindor instead of joining Padma in Ravenclaw, the first time in their lives they wouldn't be doing everything together.

Maybe that was the point, somehow.

The sky was clear, the moon so full the stars stood little chance of recognition.

When Padma reached the shoreline, she noticed someone in the shallows. 

_Luna._

The moon blessed its namesake with an other-worldly glow. She was half in the water, her long hair only partially concealing her naked body. 

"The water is surprisingly warm." Luna turned toward her, showing no sign of embarrassment at being found swimming in the nude. "Join me?"

Parvati might be the brave one, but Padma was, too. And intelligent.

She stripped out of her robes and waded into the lake, her future as bright as the moonlight.


End file.
